


Bad Plan

by Rulerofthefakeempire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breif drowning, Confession, Fun, Funny, M/M, Smut, Sorta dorky, also sorta hot, but then Eridan come and saves the day, it's all pretty debatable really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthefakeempire/pseuds/Rulerofthefakeempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was drowning, he was probably going to die. He was not okay with this, but Eriden-Fucking-Ampora was swimming towards him with this golden rings and it felt a little like he was going to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Plan

He couldn’t breath. 

He couldn’t do anything. It was dark and cold, really cold. An eel swam by and he was certain that he was going to die. Deep under that water next to the dock he struggled, soundless and scared. He could barely see, but when he could look up he could just make out the light of the moon. God, what was he doing here? What had possessed him to stand on the wall over the water? 

Eriden, that’s what had possessed him, Eriden Ampora. 

He had been standing at the other end of the port, at the end of a dock with his hands in his pockets, staring out at sea the way he always seemed to do. He had never been particularly interested in mingling with the party, so he always ended up wandering off, wrapping his purple scarf around his neck and choosing a direction to walk in. 

Nobody ever missed him, 

except Sollux. 

Not voluntarily of course, it was just when he looked at crowds the color purple was the color he looked for. 

This night’s party had been specifically boring, enough for Karkat to start metaphorically foaming from the mouth. He was being dealt with. Eriden had wandered off before this obviously. Sol had watched him go. He had walked with a handful of chips held to his chest and his glasses slipping down his nose. Eriden’s glasses were always slipping down his nose; Sol didn’t know why it was important this time. 

He was drowning, he could tell.

He wasn’t able to breath, at all. His chest was constricting painfully and his vision was fading, he was going to pass out soon and he was going to die and he struggled all the more with voiceless cries. He didn’t want to die. 

Somewhere on the floor of the dock his ankle was trapped between something, he could tell it was broken; he didn’t care. An ankle would heal, but he probably couldn’t come back from the sort of death that was hovering over him. 

He was certain now; he was going to die. He was going to die and nobody was even going to find the body. 

In the distance something glinted gold and he squinted at it. If a fucking fish came near him he was going to flip shit. The gold glinted closer and closer again, growing bigger through the darkness. It was too small to be a fish, god, he wasn’t just going to drown; he was going to be mauled to dead by a fucking shark! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. He was going to pass out. He was going to pass out NOW. He was not going to live through this shit. 

But then, but then sharks didn’t have yellow eyes. He was fairly sure that sharks didn’t have yellow eyes. And those yellow eyes looked so familiar, so familiar, and yet so strange. 

The gold glints formed into golden rings and long thin fingers poking though them. The glowing yellow eyes gained a face around them, and suddenly the figure that wasn’t a fish or even a shark looked an awful lot like a person. 

Eriden. 

Eriden fucking Ampora was coming to save him. 

And while he appreciated the thought he was still going to die, horribly. Even if Eriden was going planning on just snapping his fingers and his foot being free he still wouldn’t make it to the top. 

As he neared Sollux could see the determination on his face, all screwed up, and he was going at a speed that no human and very few trolls could of gone, but he only slowed down once they were a few feet apart in the cold, cold water. Had Eriden seen him fall? Probably. Either that or he had felt a disturbance in the force. 

He could only assume that he was coming to help. He was striped down to his boxer briefs and still swimming towards him. For anyone wanting to know, Eriden was ripped as fuck. Seriously, for such a scrawny dude he had the abs of a Greek god. Fuckass.

Eriden didn’t slow down as he neared; he just kept coming until Sollux could feel cold golden rings pressed to his cheeks and lips on his. He closed his eyes and didn’t even fight against it. Perhaps it was because he was so tired. Perhaps it was because kissing Eriden was the exact way that he wanted to die.

Unlike the watery world around them the lips on his were warm, and so were the hands on his cheeks. Everything about him was warm, even if he looked cold and slimy, he was warm and he made everything about Sollux ignite.   
But, then his mouth was forced open and the kiss got better. Warm air was pushed into his mouth and down his throat and into his lungs. Air. Oxygen. He grabbed Eriden, trying to find out if he had any more. He could feel the pressure from his chest releasing and Eriden’s gills flaring underneath his hands. The one breath wasn’t enough, it was never enough. That was why he did the whole breathing thing in the first place.

Eriden pushed back on him and shook his head. 

No more. 

Oh, great, no more air. 

Fuck. 

He still wanted Eriden to kiss him again. He was having some serious priority struggles. He didn’t have to think about it much longer, because Eriden dove down to his trapped foot presumably to try and free it. Well, that wasn’t too bad, because now he could see his ass and his surprisingly see through boxer briefs. 

Okay, this life-threatening situation was turning out a lot gayer than originally planned. 

He could suddenly feel all the more pressure being taken away. Eriden was moving the rocks, trying to free his foot so that he could swim towards the surface. Sol watched as the gills a little under Eriden’s ribs flare, sucking in water as he moved the rocks. 

Right before his foot came free and his life was officially saved the fish turned right side up and once again with no hesitation pressed his lips to Sol’s. This time he opened his mouth voluntarily and more converted air was pushed down into his lungs. A warm tongue stroked the side of his mouth and he shivered involuntarily, a jolt of warmth going straight to the bottom of his belly where it pooled and buzzed with pleasure. He didn’t know why Eriden thought that this was the appropriate moment to put his tongue in his mouth, but he didn’t actually feel the need to complain. 

Eriden pulled back, smirked at him, and dove back down to remove the last rock. Without hesitation Sol swam towards the surface, wanting breath like he wanted life itself. He broke the surface of the water, gulping back the salty sea air, breathing deeply like he feared he never would again. He wasn’t going to die, thank god. He gripped tightly onto the wall of the dock like a frightened child. He didn’t even fucking care, he was alive. 

Eriden surfaced calmly beside him as he coughed up water into his palm. The fish looked at him with mild concern. 

“Are you okay?” 

He was sure that Eriden had actually feared for Sol’s life during that encounter, but now that his life wasn’t actually in danger he was feigning calm. It was working. Sollux glared at him, trying to hide the face that he was enormously turned on and really, really would like Eriden to kiss him again. 

This was getting out of hand. 

“Fine,” he hissed. “I’m fine.” 

He didn’t want to climb the wall; he really didn’t want to face the people at the party in the state he was in. Like really, he could not stress just how much he would really rather not.

Beside him Eriden was waiting for him to make a move. 

“Do you…” he tried to think of a way for this not to sound suggestive, but still pretty suggestive. “Do you know a place that we can go?” Right on target. He could tell because Eriden raised an eyebrow. 

“Can you swim?” 

“No.” 

Eriden looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Hold onto my shoulders.” 

Sol complied. He didn’t even care any more. He liked the idea of holding onto something a pretty as Eriden. 

“Tap me when you need a breath.” And with that they began to swim. Just under the waters surface, heading towards… something. He didn’t know. He just knew that he was pressed against a partially naked Eriden and this was making him very happy. 

He smirked under the water.

If Eriden thought that he could put his tongue in Sol’s mouth then Sol was sure that he wouldn’t mind his passenger taking this brief moment of distraction as an invitation for exploration. He slowly moved his hand over his savior’s ribs, streaking lightly over the sensitive gills. 

He could feel Eriden tensing and shivering under his touches. All most stopping entirely when he felt Sol pressing light kisses to his shoulders. Sollux smirked. 

After what felt like only a few seconds they resurfaced next to a ladder leading up to an empty boat, the sort of boat that probably had a bed on it. Eriden went up first, which provided Sol with really quite a good view of his dripping wet balls through his boxer briefs. And then he offered his hand and they were suddenly standing on the deck on a boat and Eriden was kicking down the door to the under bit. 

They stumbled down the stairs, Eriden picking him up at one point to avoid putting pressure on his ankle. Before they even reached something looking like a bed, he was being pinned to wall and lips were on his. It felt different this time, last time they been submerged in water and Sollux had been half dead. This time he could feel everything and everything was amazing. He could feel Eriden’s tongue flicking against his teeth and his own tongue flicking back.   
They were sopping wet, but for some reason that just made it better. The feeling of Eriden peeling back his jacket and nibbling at his jaw with those barracuda like teeth made him feel like he was on fire. He could feel arousal pooling in his stomach. 

His hands moved over the soft flesh, through his soft wet hair and his fins. Running his finger over his chest, finding ever nook and crevasse. Letting his hands travel a little further south he heard a gasp in his ear, as he was undressed. He dropped to his knees, Eriden was good, but he would not be out done. 

Without quite looking up he yanked down the wet boxer briefs revealing a long, hard dick. Well, that certainly explained what happened when you touched his fins. Mystery solved. Starting off slow he moved his hand up and down it, giving it occasional kisses. Oh god, Eriden, prince of being princely, had a priced dick. Fuck being slow, he was putting this goddamn dick in his goddamn mouth. 

He could feel the cold metal beads pressed against his tongue and the salty taste in his mouth. Still trapped inside the confines of his pants his own dick throbbed heavily, leaking into his underwear. It was beginning to get painful. Above him Eriden breathed fast and leant on the wall behind him, thrusting into his mouth. Thank god he didn’t have a gag reflex. 

Suddenly Eriden moved, taking his dick out of Sollux’s mouth and instead laying him down on the hard wood floor while the boat rock rhythmically beneath them. Once again a tongue was in his mouth and he loved it. Eriden was a really, really good kisser. 

He could feel hips grinding up against his crotch, over and over again, driving him insane. He felt his pants being unzipped and then a hand slipping into his underwear. He shivered violently with pleasure. 

His bottoms were being dragged down his legs and tossed away, leaving them both completely naked and no longer confined by clothes. Two fingers were put into his mouth and he licked them obediently, tasting the salt, feeling the slick. Eriden moved his other hand over the tip of his dick. Stroking it, rubbing the pre-cum down to the base from the tip. Sollux moaned and shivered beneath him, practically asking him for it. 

Finally with a kiss to distract him Eriden pressed a single finger inside of him, and then another, and another. Eriden pressed his nose up into Sollux’s hair in a more affectionate that sensual manner and whispered in his ear:

“Are you ready?” 

Sol nodded desperately and almost immediately he felt something press again his asshole, and then it was inside of him. The pain was indescribable and he let out a pained yell to express it. Eriden kissed his jaw and cheek apologetically. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry, baby.” Baby? Did he just get called baby? Yes, he was pretty sure he had, and for some reason it was incredibly sexy. 

“Move motherfucker,” he murmured back. Eriden complied, going slow and shaking with the effort. 

…

Later when all was finished he fell asleep on the floor. 

He felt himself being picked up and held to a chest before being moved from the floor to what felt like a wide couch. The person who he could only guess was Eriden cleaned him up and put him back in his underwear and a slightly damp shirt. There was a bit of pottering about that he silently kept track of, before a blanket was laid over him and someone slid in next to him. Long, lean arms incasing him, and holding him, soft skin and a hand stroking his hair. He had never felt so at peace. 

“I think I might love you,” he whispered to Eriden. He felt a smile next to his head. 

“That’s good. It’s would have been awkward if I had been the only one in love,” Eriden murmured back, closing his eyes and going to sleep.


End file.
